The present invention relates to air conditioning appliances and more particularly to a room air conditioner. Room air conditioners are individual units which contain a compressor, a condenser on a back side of the unit and an evaporator on a front side, all carried on a single chassis, with the size of the evaporator varying depending upon the btu/h requirement for the particular air conditioning unit. In the past it has been common to design a single chassis to accommodate the largest sized unit in a series of units, with the smaller units and evaporators being carried on the larger chassis with extra unused space. This has resulted in product costs being chassis dependent and not model dependent.